


Out Of His Depth

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki: Evil Organisation Supreme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horrible upperclass networking parties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Hidan has to attend a networking party the Akatsuki Organisation has set up. It's part of his official contract and important to his off the books work. He still hates it.





	Out Of His Depth

Hidan hated these events.

Posh networking nonsense that Pein insisted on. He felt overdressed and out of place. He was an assassin these organisational politics were beneath him, although they were admittedly above his IQ level.

The only good thing about them was Kakuzu. Not the grumpy under-caffeinated Kakuzu that yelled at them all about the group's finances. Not the deadly assassin that teamed up with him in depths of night. _This_ Kakuzu was sleek, and smouldering. His false charm was already getting old billionaires to empty their pockets for the Akatsuki Organisation. All this despite his tattoos and scarring, although judging by the looks on a couple of faces it might even be because of them.

The most important part of it all for Hidan was the fact that Kakuzu was wearing a _suit._ Damn but that man looked good in a suit. It probably cost more money than either of them raked in but he was certain the man hadn't actually paid for it.

Hidan watched Kakuzu charm some young heiress out of her investments for a few minutes before shaking his head. People like Hidan didn't belong in this world of riches. He snagged a drink from a passing server and went out onto the balcony.

He sullenly sipped his drink and looked out at the city lights. Night time was normally when he got to feel free. Feel like the entire city belonged to him. He usually spent his nights in much rougher places than this too. He sighed. 

"Normally you're causing some kind of chaos by now."

Hidan started briefly at the sound of Kakuzu's deep voice. He'd been inside his own head so deep he hadn't even heard the other man come outside.

"Shouldn't you be talking people out of their money, old man." He downed the rest of his drink and was surprised when Kakuzu set another one down next to his elbow. The Akatsuki accountant sipped his own drink casually. Hidan didn't get it. How could anyone act fucking casual at one of these events.

"If I persuade any more people away from their money our leader might think I'm saving to our manoeuvre him."

Kakuzu's low voice tripped along Hidan's nerves making him shiver and feel even more out of his depth. "Are you?"

"No. Although personal wealth isn't a bad thing either." Kakuzu smiled to himself.

Hidan shrugged. He'd never had any. He still remembered a time when he'd have been more interested in trying to eat Kakuzu's suit out of sheer desperation than admiring him in it. He watched the other man drink, wondering if he loosened up after a couple or if the bastard was always so composed. Hidan hadn't been in the organisation very long. A little over a year. Kakuzu was hard to read and the Kakuzu he normally saw wasn't the same as the one on display tonight. 

"You didn't answer my question." Kakuzu looked over at him.

Hidan downed the second drink. "Do you remember when Pein went through me for the last time I fucked up one of these things?" He scoffed. "Fuck that."

Kakuzu chucked and Hidan felt his face heat. Couldn't the bastard be unattractive for thirty seconds. He stepped back, turned towards the accountant, put one arm out to lean on the balcony...

..and missed.

He fell, slamming his head into the balcony and ending up sprawled on the floor groaning. "Mother _fucker_ that hurt." A hand appeared in front of his face, Kakuzu looking down at him gestured that he should get up. He took the hand and let the accountant pull him to his feet.

"Well, it's not quite chaos but it is a little more in character." 

Hidan went to push him away and realised Kakuzu was still holding his hand. The older man leaned in a pressed a kiss to where a livid bruise would be the next morning.

"W-what do you think you're doing." He thought his heart was about to beat its way out of his chest.

Kakuzu just smirked at him. "Kissing it better. I thought that was obvious." He leaned a little lower and laced another soft kiss to Hidan's lips. Then he left, heading back into the room and smoothly sliding his way into a group conversation. Hidan stared after him, blushing, and gently touching his lips.


End file.
